


Beautiful Eyes

by mariamgh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Post-War, Pregnancy, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamgh/pseuds/mariamgh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what was happening long before Sakura made her take the test. She's scared, he's clueless, but a baby is always a good thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 

She knew what was happening long before Sakura made her take the test.

 

The fatigue, the morning light-headedness, and her God-damn craving for cherries. At first, she wanted to blame the fatigue on her work at both the hospital and the intelligence division, but things had been really calm for a while so it definitely wasn’t the workload. She also had started a new diet because Chouji’s wedding is coming up and she wants to look her best as the Maid of Honor, even though her own husband often reassures her that she already is the most beautiful woman in the whole world. And the cherries are in season, so it is normal for her to be stacking up on them, right? There is nothing to be worried about. She has been careful. They’re still barely newlyweds, and it’s just too soon. Besides, Shikamaru and Chouji would just _kill_ her. Especially Shikamaru. He had made them promise – _swear, to be exact, and he did talk about making a blood oath -_ and she agrees with him.

 

Not now, they’ll wait a few years. They’re still young.

 

-

 

When Sakura announced her pregnancy, she was over-the-moon happy for her best friend.

 

Ino had loudly proclaimed to be the one in charge of the baby shower, and to be the one to accompany her shopping for everything the baby will need, and she even gave Uchiha Sasuke a very painfully long speech about pregnant women and their _needs_ and a very real menacing warning that _if he dares to leave the village while his wife is pregnant, she’s going to hunt him down and rip off his clan-restoration tool._ Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sai all laughed at Sasuke’s intimidated face and she was sure there was a photo of it somewhere, probably in Naruto’s night drawer. She did not regret the admonition. No one is messing with Sakura, not even her friend’s own husband. This was his chance to make it up for his past actions.

 

Ino made an habit to eat breakfast every work day with Sakura, and she would cook something special for her – _she tells her that, but in reality, it is usually leftovers of the dinner she cooks for her own husband. Still, her food is so damn good that even if Sakura knows the truth already, she’ll still take them –_ so of course Sakura is the first to notice the changes in the blonde’s behavior. And she suggests it a few times, trying to be tactful, but Ino evades the topic to talk instead about whatever gossip she’s heard around the village, or something she wants to buy and Sai won’t allow her to, or anything else except _that._

And Ino has successfully avoided the subject for two whole weeks, that is until today.

 

It started as just another day, she brought half a loaf of banana bread and Sakura made some cocoa, and they were talking about Sakura’s dress for Chouji’s weeding – _Ino convincing her she will look radiant in the maternity dress and that she is going to do her hair beautifully_ – and then, Ino stood up to get some sugar.

 

The moment after she took the first step towards the kitchen, dizziness hit her so hard she felt like fainting. Of course she did not lose consciousness, but Sakura had screamed for Sasuke so terrifyingly loud that the man had actually showed up with a kunai in hand, and barely made it in time to prevent her from hitting the floor and then carried her to the couch.

 

“Ino, hey, can you hear me? Ino?” Sakura calls her, while indicating to her husband to carefully lay the blonde down. She kneels next to her, but Sasuke drags a chair from the dinner room and lightly taps her shoulder, helping her up to sit while she inspects her friend.

 

“You want me to take her to the hospital?” Sasuke asks, although he can see Ino is awake, just a bit groggy. Sakura chuckles.

 

“For what? To see me?” she says, smiling at him any ways, and he smiles back apologetically. She is right. “Although, I do have a favor to ask you, Sasuke-kun.”

 

Ino groans a little and puts her hands over her eyes, breathing evenly and closing her eyes. Sakura runs a hand through her friend’s hair, and Sasuke nods, curious.

 

“What is it?” he wonders, mindlessly lifting Ino’s legs over two cushions to see if it helps. He’s not sure why, but he’s seen his wife do that to her dizzy patients.

 

“Can you go to my hospital’s office and bring me two pregnancy tests? They are in the second drawer of my desk. And, you know, be discreet, please?” she knows she doesn’t need to add the last question, but she does anyway, because she’s a medic and she has to be clear. Her husband looks surprised, and looks at Ino for a second before he stands up, his usual stoic face looking a tad uncomfortable.

 

“Yes. I’ll be back soon,” he bends to kiss Sakura’s head and sets off to do the errand. Her eyes follow him until he closes the door, and that’s also when Ino finally speaks up.

 

“You sleazy cat. You know you don’t need a test to confirm my… diagnosis. You can just look for the chakra and –“

 

“Shut up, dumbass. You’ve been acting really well too, fake moans and shallow breath? Would you please quit trying to get my husband’s attention?” Sakura sounds harsh but she’s clearly joking, and Ino lets out a little laugh.

 

“What can I say? I am a drama queen. And he looks so out of his element, it’s funny. How has he managed to  - ” Ino is straying once again, and this time Sakura finally frowns and holds her arm tight. “Hey!”

 

“Stop trying to ignore me! Ignore this! I know you know as well as me what’s going on. Why are behaving like these? I’ve been leaving hints for days. Ino! What are you worrying about? Because whatever it is, is the wrong thing to be thinking about. These are great news! And if it is Sai, then –“

 

“It is not him,” Ino clarifies instantly and looks up to the ceiling instead, her hand coming to rest upon her belly because yes, she knows, she’s known for some days now. She still needs a confirmation, but she’s been pushing it aside. “It’s not him. It’s me. I just… I wanted to wait, you know? I don’t think I’m ready. I’ve always wanted a family, and kids, but – we’ve been having such a good time. Just the two of us. I wanted to enjoy that a little bit longer.” She does not want to add that Shikamaru and Chouji are going to _probably_ be _massively pissed off_ at her. And that does worry her too.

 

“Aw, Ino,” Sakura softens her expression and brushes her hair out of her face, “it’s alright. It was the same for me. I mean, Sasuke had been away for three months, and back for just one! I knew he still had things to do out there, and I was afraid he wasn’t going to take it well, but I was more afraid that I’d have to be on my own. And I was worried it’d be too much, too soon for our relationship. But, we love each other, you know? And Sai loves you too. You’ll make it trough. We will,” she puts one hand over the one Ino placed in her belly, and the other over her own still tiny bump, “we will make this through, alright? You’ve been here for me and now it’s my turn.”

 

The smile on Ino’s face is wide and sincere, and there a few tears hiding in the corners of her eyes, but she still nods and squeezes Sakura’s hand.

 

“Thank you”, she whispers.

 

“Don’t thank me, dummy. That’s what friends are for. Now, I’ll bring you a liter of water to drink, so get your bladder ready.”

 

-

 

And it’s positive.

 

Of course it’s positive. She stares at the stick for what feels like ages, until Sakura clears her throat and Sasuke looks even more uncomfortable as he’s been given the task to finish off the banana bread and cocoa.

 

“So, it’s confirmed. Congratulations, Ino! How exciting! Though, you know, I was the first one, so you’re yet again behind me.”

 

“That’s the worst congratulations ever, you big forehead.” Ino growls and tosses away the stick in the garbage can, “my baby is going to be cuter, anyway”.

 

_My baby._

She says the words before she thinks of them, and she can barely hear Sakura laughing as she starts feeling numb again, her hands shaking and her blood pressure dropping. It feels like she’s going to fall but strong arms are there steading her in place again.

 

Sasuke is behind her, his hands on her shoulders, the awkward expression still on his face and he’s looking at his wife as if searching for reassurance, and Sakura smiles and nods.

 

“Easy there, Ino. It’s too much to take in, so go easy on yourself.” Sakura recommends, “I think you should tell Sai as soon as possible, maybe it’ll make you feel better? I can ask Sasuke to –“

 

“No, no. Thanks, Sasuke, by the way” Ino says, glancing at him, a bit embarrassed now. He doesn’t say anything, as usual, “He said he was coming home before noon, so I’ll wait for him there. Maybe he’s already back, anyways.” She takes a deep breath and slowly stands up, Sasuke helping her still, “Thank you, Thank you. I’m good. I’ll be taking off now.”

 

“Want me to walk you?” he asks, in a neutral voice, and she says ‘No’ at the same time Sakura says ‘yes’ so both women look at each other.

 

“I came walking by myself,” Ino reminds her friend, “I can go back by myself. I need to think.”

 

“Yes, but you’re not feeling well. And as your doctor,” Sakura’s tone is now authoritarian, “I strongly advice that Sasuke accompanies you. If something happens to you, Sai will have our heads. And we’re trying to rebuild the Uchiha clan here, so don’t be selfish.”

 

Ino is not sure if she’s annoyed or amused because Sasuke’s reaction is priceless, but she gives in to Sakura’s command. She hugs her friend before leaving, glad to have her in her life.

 

-

 

The way home was uneventful, and Sasuke didn’t leave her until they were in front of her door. Ino thanked him again, and he made a small sound that maybe was meant to be a “You’re welcome”, and he waited until she opened the door and got inside. He was gone a second later.

 

“Back already, Miss Lovely?”

 

Uh-oh. Her husband maybe isn’t great with emotions, and is awkward or clueless from time to time ( _most of the time)_ , but he has come a long way since his ROOT days.

 

After the few first dates, Ino had simply realized his feelings were never truly gone, just buried very deep inside him. He had forgotten what they meant and how to react to them, and he had learnt to ignore them instead, but Sai was never truly emotionless.

 

And the basic ones, like happiness, excitement, tenderness, sadness or rage, he had them mastered already. The more complex ones he still has some trouble with, but Ino can recognize them even if he doesn’t. And right now, judging by the way he says ‘Miss Lovely’ – nickname that first resurfaced during their second big fight and has stick on when he’s annoyed at something she’s done – he is definitely not happy.

 

“Give me a break,” she mumbles, clearly overreacting but she can’t help herself. He’s just picked the worst moment to be jealous. She glances at his direction, and can see his eyes darken and how he’s biting his lower lip, and she knows he struggles with this particular emotion – because he’s accustomed to be rational, and she knows that he understands there’s nothing wrong with her being in the company of other men, but when it comes to Sasuke, it’s like his mind gets overridden because he still doesn’t trust him and doesn’t completely forgive him – but she’s not feeling particularly empathic today either. So he will have to pull it together on his own this time.

 

There’s a heavy silence in the room, and Ino decides to go to the kitchen to maybe start cooking lunch. She checks the fridge first, to see if she has what she’ll need, and then moves on to chop the vegetables. It takes twenty, maybe thirty minutes until he finally follows her, and he just stands by the entrance, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I just want to know why he’s dropping you off. That’s all. I think I have a right to know. Right? Right.” he’s not sure of that himself, and Ino rolls her eyes inside her head, sighing. She doesn’t say anything because she knows he has probably written down what he has to say, and he’s not done yet. “I know he’s with Sakura now, but I still can’t trust him. You also know that. He was a rogue ninja who once wanted to destroy our village and - ”

 

“Sai.” Ino cuts him off, because they’re not heading into _that_ conversation. Again. “He’s my best friend’s husband. And she is also your friend. Yes, he screwed up in the past, but he also kind of helped save the world, remember? I’m not going to deny he’s a jerk, but he’s not going to go crazy on us again. He’s trying hard to make amends. So, please, stop listening to Shikamaru and get off his back. You’ve already started to be friendly with him, did you forget? Naruto begged you to give him a chance and you agreed.”

 

Sai doesn’t answer because he doesn’t have a solid argument anymore, and he did made a promise to Naruto. And somehow, inside, he knows Sasuke’s not the reason he’s feeling so irritated. He wishes she would help him out, like she’s always done, but she’s mad too, even if he thinks she has no reasons to be. It gives him a headache.

 

More minutes pass by, but instead of speaking again, Sai opens the fridge and takes out the meat to help her cook the meal. She doesn’t show it, but it eases her irritation. He marinates the meat, and lets it sit for some minutes, then proceeds to take out the pans and then checks if they still have rice.

 

“You’re jealous.” Ino says, after a few moments, just as he’s about to warm up the rice and she finishes chopping the onion. “You don’t mistrust him. You just don’t like to see him around me. Which means, I’m the one you don’t entirely trust yet.”

 

Sai looks taken aback and unsure of what to respond, but Ino can tell he’s worried now because his eyes are no longer dark, but wider, and his mouth is slightly open, as if he is trying to say something but just can’t spit out the words.

 

“It’s reasonable, Sai. You know, because Kiba and Shikamaru made sure you knew, that I had the longest crush on him. You saw me crying over him. And I was one of the first – if not the only, for a good while – to accept him back, other than Naruto and Sakura. But I just want to make one thing clear, and that is that you don’t have anything to worry about. Have you ever watched me do something I don’t want to?”

 

He shakes his head, because that is a proven fact. Ino always gets her way, or she will complain your ears off until you fall into despair and give in to her wishes. Or, just simply, she’ll take over your mind and still do what she desires. So, no. She doesn’t ever do what she doesn’t want to do.

 

“See? I’m with you, because I _want_ to. I don’t care about anyone else, and most importantly, I love you. So, don’t be insecure and don’t be suspicious. Sasuke is Sakura’s problem now, and you’ve got the most beautiful woman on earth, right?” she smiles and after a few moments, he smiles too.

 

“I appreciate you, too.”

 

He says it in such a serious and formal way that it takes a while for her to get he’s teasing her. And she only figures it out because he side glanced at her direction, a small shy blush upon his cheeks, so she bursts out laughing and pokes him with a wooden spoon.

 

“Jerk. I thought I had to teach you again about love.” She accuses and this time he’s the one who’s laughing. That’s her favorite sound in the world. The proof that he’s happy, that he’s feeling, that he’s real and by her side. She places a kiss on his nose.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Time stands still as she’s staring right into his black eyes, so close and so hard that she can almost read his mind without her jutsu. He’s gone motionless, dropping what he was doing, and she thought he couldn’t be paler but it turns out he actually can.

 

Ino is sure he knows what being pregnant means, because he asked a lot of questions when Sakura announced she was expecting. Well, it’s not that he _didn’t knew_ before that, because he understood basic biology pretty well and Kakashi-sensei had lent him those stupid book series he likes so much, but he was so curious about what becoming a parent meant. He never had anything like a family before. They talked about it back when they were dating. She had made sure he knew she wanted a family, two or maybe three kids, and she had asked if he wanted the same. He didn’t answer right away, but when he did, two days later and with big bags under his eyes, he had said “yes”. And that smile he gave her as she threw her arms around him was the most sincere one she had seen on him. That was the moment she realized she was a goner.

 

But in this very moment, she’s starting to question whether to tell him right there was the best idea, or more exactly, if having a kid right now is a good idea at all. She remembers Sakura’s words, that he’d be happy, but it’s been almost thirty seconds now, and he’s not acting happy at all. Damn. Her hormones must be affecting her moods already because her eyes burn and her heart is beating faster, and she feels helpless and hopeless and alone. He doesn’t want a baby, she already knows by now. He’s not ready for it, and who is she kidding, because she isn’t either. This is the worst possible scenario. She screwed up. She screwed up big time.

 

And then, she _feels_ him. She can hear his own heart beat against her ear, because he’s holding her close and tight, and his lips land at the top of her head first, making a trail of kisses all the way down to her lips. He’s kissing her softly, tenderly, and his hands play with her hair and rub her back while keeping her close.

 

It is the first time she sees him cry.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, the brightest smile on his face. “ _Thank you_.”

 

-

 

 

The lunch was forgotten as they kept on with the kisses and the sweet talk and eventually, he lifted her up, her legs tangling around his hips the same way her arms are around his neck, and he took her to their bedroom, carefully lying her down only for her to pull him over.

 

They just lay there, holding each other close, a mess of entangled limbs, and Sai lost his shirt at some point, but it doesn’t bother him to have her head against his naked chest and her lips on his neck. It sends an electric rush through his body, and he feels like he loves her a thousand times more than a minute ago. And it keeps multiplying.

 

It seems unthinkable, impossible, that he’s capable to feel this much, and sometimes he thinks that maybe this is all just a dream. He’s still trapped inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, because this perfect life he leads now can’t possibly be happening. But then she’s whispering on his ear, and he snaps out of it, staring into his favorite shade of blue. His hand remains on her back, but the other one goes to rest in her belly. She wasn’t expecting the move, he can tell because she stops in the middle of her sentence, her face half surprised, half relieved. And then her own hand joins his and squeezes it tenderly.

 

“I’m scared,” she confesses.

 

Sai is not good with emotions, but he tries hard because the emotions he understands, the feelings he can put a name on, she causes them all. Everything he’s achieved so far in the human relations field, it’s because of her.

 

He does get _fear_ well enough, as he’s felt it on several occasions. On missions, when his friends get hurt or he is unable to help them, he _fears_ for them. But that kind of fear is quickly replaced by rage, because who ever hurts them is going to pay for it.

 

Still, he is sure she doesn’t mean that kind of fear. Or maybe she does, but not entirely. It’s another aspect of the same feeling, and he knows, because he’s feeling it too.

 

“Don’t be,” he whispers, kissing the top of her head, “I’m here for you. For both of you.” He wonders if he should have said that he’s scared too, but doesn’t. He wants to be the one she can rely on for once, and if she’s faltering, he’s there to keep her together.

 

“An ANBU in shining armor, right?” she teases but he doesn’t get the reference. Still, she looks so peaceful right now that he doesn’t want to bother her with his lack of understanding.

 

“Whatever you need me to be,” if she wants him to get a shining armor, he’s sure he can think of something. Maybe Tenten can help him out, if she knows of weapons, she must know something of armors. Or maybe he can visit the Iron country. For sure they must have something like that.

 

She giggles and closes her eyes, resting. Sai sighs, a little smile still lingering on his lips, admiring her frame next to his, enjoying the moment. He has to go buy some books on pregnancy and parenthood for sure. He will ask Sakura which ones to get, she must know. And he wants to tell them _now,_ he’s literally dying to tell Sakura and Naruto that he’s the happiest man on the universe. And _thank_ them, because if they hadn’t put up with him, if Naruto had given up on his hopeless cause, he wouldn’t be here. He would still be at ROOT, or ANBU, or wherever, but alone. Forgotten. Friendless. Loveless.

 

-

 

Eventually, Ino wakes up after maybe an hour and notices he’s fallen asleep too. He looks so calm and peaceful and her heart melts. His arms are still around her, so she tries to break free without waking him up.

 

Of course she doesn’t manage to complete the mission. His eyes are open as soon as he stops feeling her warm next to his body, and he yawns as their limbs untangle. She stands up, carefully, stretching out her back and arms.

 

“We forgot about lunch,” she reminds him, walking to the bathroom to wash her face.

 

“Ah, yes,” Sai sits on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands, “yes. Oh, by the way, I bought what you asked for, the flour, eggs and sugar. I put them in the pantry. Are you still going to bake that cake?”

 

The blonde stares at her reflection on the mirror, a defeated look upon her face. She had forgotten about the cake and the reason she was going to bake it. Evening tea at Choji’s. They had arranged to have a little get-together, because Shikamaru had been on a mission for two weeks, and because Choji really wanted his bride-to-be to get to know them better.

 

Choji’s bride-to-be is exactly the reason why she _has_ to bake this cake. Ino is happy for Choji, and is delighted to see him so excited and hopeful and _in love_ , but _her_ … she gives her a headache. The worst part is that she can’t even cook, which makes Ino wonder why Choji is so smitten with her. _Must be because he truly loves her,_ her mind echoes, but somehow the thought irritates her more.

 

Ino likes Temari a thousand times better. Sure, the Suna kunoichi seemed a little intimidating at first, and it took a while before she started opening up to her and Choji but Ino had gone out of her way to make her feel welcome to Konoha and into their lives.

 

But Karui… Temari had made an effort to fit in, even if only for Shikamaru’s sake at the beginning, because InoShikaCho was important to the man she loved. Karui plainly doesn’t care. And she makes that fact obvious. Sometimes, both Ino and Shikamaru wonder if she’s going to try and pry Choji away from them. Convince him to move to Kumo and leave those children games – as if the InoShikaCho formation was a game! – behind. It’s infuriating, but at the same time, she knows that if Choji decides to follow his heart and follow Karui, there is nothing they can do. Not even blame him. The heart wants what it wants.

 

“Are you alright?” she hears Sai’s voice, and he appears by the bathroom’s door. “Are you feeling sick or something?” Sai remembers Sakura talking about dizziness and nausea, and suddenly fears his wife has begun experimenting those symptoms too. He walks to her, holding her by the waist, “maybe you should go back to sleep. I’m sure Choji won’t mind if we don’t go - ”

 

“I’m fine, Sai. I was just thinking. Remember to stop me if I try to rip off her head, ok?” she says and now he’s looking confused. Ino sighs, “I’m joking. I thought you were getting better with jokes.” She pokes his arm.

 

“I got the joke,” he clarifies, releasing her from his grip, “I just didn’t think it was funny. And that Choji wouldn’t like to hear it.”

 

Well, her husband is right. Still, she couldn’t be too bothered because there was something else that Choji won’t like to hear and it’s a lot worse – for him and Shikamaru at least.

 

_They’re going to kill me._

 

“You’re right. Sorry. Hey, help me bake those cakes, will you?” she forces a smile back to her face and kisses his cheek, seizing his hand to make him follow her.

 

“Those?” Sai blinks, trailing behind her without complaint, “I thought you said you were doing only one.”

 

“Yeah,” Ino lets go once they are in the kitchen, “I think we’re going to need more than one.”

 

-

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Akimichi’s fifteen minutes late. She’s carrying one medium pink box with an apple pie inside, and Sai’s got his hands full with the two big boxes where the still warm cakes are.

 

“Remember, don’t mention anything about… my condition,” she says in a barely audible voice, when they are a few maters away from the house, “nothing. I’ll tell them after dessert, alright? And whatever happens, keep your cool. I’ll handle them. Got it?”

 

“Why are you being so secretive? These are your friends, Ino. I was happy when Sakura told us about - ” Ino shots him an angry look and he raises an eyebrow, suspicious.

 

“We’ve already talked about this. We have a plan. Stick with it.”

 

Sai sighs. He’s not used to arguing with his wife, and he doesn’t like to anyways. He never wins even _when he does_. It’s just not worth the hassle, so he will let her have her way more often than not.

 

They’re at the front door and Ino knocks twice. The door is opened almost immediately, and Choji’s face lits up the moment he sees the boxes.

 

“Ino! Sai!”

 

For a minute the blonde thinks her childhood friend is going to hug her and greet her properly, so she smiles and looks for a way to hold the box with one hand so she can hug him back, but that doesn’t happen. Choji takes the pink box out of her grasp instead and gloats at it as if there were the Daïmyo’s jewels inside. _That bad, eh?_ Ino thinks to herself. _Hold in there, Choji. It’s about to get worse._

Choji finally reacts and remembers to act like a welcoming host, inviting them in, helping Sai and leading them on to the dining room. They can feel a tense vibe, and it doesn’t surprise Ino when they walk in to see Shikamaru with his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored out of his mind. Temari is not even bothering with a smile anymore and is drinking her tea in silence, and Karui is looking plain uninterested.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” Sai’s the one who apologizes and greets everyone. Karui and Shikamaru barely pay them any attention, but Temari lifts up her gaze and stands up to help Sai with the boxes and shows Ino a little smile.

 

_Thank God that you’re here._

_-_

Temari and Ino volunteer to cut and serve the cake. Chouji suggests Karui to help them out, but the Kumo kunoichi growls and refuses, saying something along the lines of _I am sure they can do it by themselves, Cho._ Ino’s head veins are about to explode and she wishes Karui would come with them, so she could silently murder her without Choji noticing.

 

_You hold her, I blow up her brain. You in?_

Temari merely blinks when she hears the new voice inside her head.

 

_You want me to do the hard work? Oh, you’re the same as Shikamaru. Lazy bums._

Ino is dismayed by the thought but Temari smirks and leads the way into the kitchen.

 

_Was it bad before we arrived?_

_No one was talking before you came. Poor Choji is miserable, Shikamaru just isn’t making any effort… not that she is either. But Choji loves her, and you are his friends, so maybe you are the ones who should try harder._

_I brought cake. And I try, I was nice with you, wasn’t I? It’s her. She makes it impossible for us._

_Well, she didn’t get the memo about this InoShikaCho thing before she fell for him. Give her more time to get used to this. It’s a big change, Ino. She left her village to be with the man she loves, and it’s understandable that it makes her bitter and grumpy, especially when Shikamaru and you are around. If it weren’t for you, she’d probably convince him to move to Kumo. I know you think she doesn’t care about the InoShikaCho tradition, and maybe you’re right, but she respects it. That’s why she understands that he has to stay here._

Ino can’t find anything to say, so she gazes at Temari while the older woman removes the cakes from their boxes. It’s at times like these that she can understand why Shikamaru fell for her, and why even she likes her so much. She’s wise, caring, not too emotional but sympathetic enough.

 

She’s overwhelmed by Temari’s words, and is even feeling guilty for being so harsh on Karui. Sure, Choji’s girlfriend is sometimes rude – well, most of the time – but at least she isn’t taking him away. Karui mocks their friendship, but admires their bond. It must be the reason why she keeps accepting those little reunions even when it’s clear she despises the tea and the company.

 

-

 

Temari points out that two cakes and an apple pie are too much, but by the end of the evening, everything is gone. Not a single piece remains, and even Karui, when she thought no one was looking, helped herself to three extra slices.

 

“Ino! You’re the best friend I could ever ask for!” Choji ate at least eight slices and a quarter of the pie by himself. Shikamaru almost lost a finger to his fork, trying to get the last piece of chocolate cake for Temari. “Sai! How come you haven’t gained any weight?! You can’t be that thin when you’re married to her! It’s an insult!”

 

Sai lets out a laugh, and Shikamaru a sigh. Chouji loves food too much, but he shouldn’t be saying those remarks when his girlfriend lacks any cooking skill. But Choji is in a sugar-induced high at the moment, and his filter is malfunctioning. The only hope is that Karui won’t take such statements too personal.

 

“She’s a wonderful chef, but she’s mad at me half of the time, so she usually doesn’t make this kind of delicious food for me.”

 

Shikamaru wants to bang his head against the table now because Sai plainly lacks a filter. Now Ino is going to go ballistic on them, and he’s too full to fight for his life. He’s about to turn to Temari and ask for protection, when he realizes there was no battle cry, and Ino is too suspiciously quiet. That can’t be any good.

 

“Sai and I want to tell you something.”

 

Four pairs of eyes are fixed on them. Sai’s eyes acquire a new gleam, and his hand search for Ino’s to hold, encouraging her to go on. It was hard on him to pretend nothing was happening, even if he is more anxious to tell his own team about the news, he also is excited to see Ino’s teammates reactions. Positive emotions, bonds, _he digs_ them. If it was up to him, he would share the news to the whole village, maybe draw an announcement on the Hokage’s hill. Ino wouldn’t allow him to, but his happiness in immense. He doesn’t want to hide it anymore.

“What is it?”

 

It’s Shikamaru the one who speaks up, and Ino can already feel the apprehension beneath his tone. There’s a reason why they call him a genius, and Ino is glad she’s the one with the mind-reading ability and not him. His expression is close to a scowl, as if foreshadowing the announcement about to be made.

 

“Is everything alright?” Choji, on the other hand, is looking worried. He has the gentlest soul she knows, and she wishes really bad that this won’t cause any trouble for him. He’s so close to have what he’s always wanted, even if his wife can’t cook to save her life.

 

She’s afraid, and for once, she thinks the whole Golden Bond thing is unfair on them all. It’s supposed to bring them together, but there are so many rules, commandments to follow, and they are bound by their allegiance to their clans to fulfill them all whether they like it or not.

 

Her hands start shaking and that’s the moment Sai notices there’s _that_ something she didn’t tell him. Must be the real reason why she asked to break the news by herself. He’s starting to get the feeling that Shikamaru and Choji won’t be happy to find out that Ino is pregnant and the thought angers him. _Keep your cool. I’ll handle them. I’ll explain everything after,_ that’s what she said and he obliged.

 

Sai wonders if he’ll be able to keep his word.

 

“I’m… Sai and I… me… we’re having a _baby_.”

 

There’s an absolute silence for a second or two, and then the sound of Shikamaru standing up and punching the table _hard_ fills the room. Ino closes her eyes, but she also notices Choji’s eyes darken and his clenched hands. He doesn’t say anything though. He will let Shikamaru do all the screaming.

 

“We _made a_ deal!” Shikamaru’s voice is hoarse and his face is slowly reddening with anger and shame of his sudden violent outburst. He never reacts like this, and he knows he shouldn’t be screaming at a pregnant woman, but this particular woman has just screwed them over _knowingly_. “We made a deal!” he repeats, so unlike him because he never says anything twice, it’s too troublesome. But this time words fail to describe his fury, his indignation.

 

Ino opens her eyes only when she feels Sai stiffening up and his dark eyes dangerously narrowed. He has contained himself, but she knows it won’t last for long. He already looks like he is ready to bury his tänto in Shikamaru’s chest multiple times.

 

“I know we made a deal, Shikamaru! And I wasn’t planning on breaking my promise, I wasn’t planning it but…” she can see Sai from the corner of her eye, and knows he’s looking at her too. Ino can also see in his face how he is battling his emotions. His struggle gives her strength back, because she doesn’t want to see him hurting. She wasn’t planning for this, is true, and it sucks for Shikamaru and Choji, because the three of them did a deal indeed, but things happen, and she’s not sorry they did. She wants this, she finally realizes, she wants a family with her husband, and her voice sounds confident the next time she speaks, “ _Listen_ , I am sorry that this may mess up your plans. I don’t mean to cause any trouble for you, you are the people I love the most, after my husband, of course…” Sai starts to calm down and she tightens her grip on his hand, “I know, _I know_ , I know this changes everything for us, and I wish it didn’t affect you, but…” she struggles to find poetic words to plead for forgiveness and show them how this isn’t a disaster but a blessing, she wants to burst out the speech of speeches, and she intends to, but instead, _“…please don’t kill me_?”

 

“That’s the worst apology I’ve ever heard. The worst.” Shikamaru is flustered and his face is red still, but his rage is slowly subduing because, even as angry as he is, this is Ino apologizing in her own weird way and asking them to be happy for her. He still wants to smash things, but it is not entirely because of her. She’s the source of his newfound problem, but it’s what the new problem itself entails that he’s so agitated about.

 

“So,” when Temari speaks, Shikamaru and Choji remember they are not alone with Ino and Sai, and that what has just been revealed strongly implicate their partners as well. Shikamaru’s already certain that his wife will kill him – _no, not Ino_. Temari would _never_ blame Ino. Somehow, everything Ino does that end up enraging his wife becomes his doing automatically. _It’s your fault,_ she’d told him once when he complained about the issue, _You told me she was like your little sister. I’d never blame my younger brothers for anything._ “Anyone care to explain why are these wonderful news riling everybody up? Because I refuse to accept you’re just a jerk who screams to an expecting mother for no reason at all, Nara Shikamaru.”

 

There it is. _His_ fault. He sits back down, his brow twitching because even when he doesn’t do anything, he still gets the blame and possibly the bodily harm.

 

“Well, you see…” but Choji is the one who steps up to explain. He’s not looking at either Shikamaru or Ino, he’s gazing straight into Karui’s eyes and has a hard time swallowing because his throat is suddenly sore. “It’s a costume…”

 

“It’s a curse,” Shikamaru intervenes.

 

“It is not a curse, Shikamaru!” Ino defends but Shikamaru’s deadly gaze shuts her up again.

 

“It’s customary,” Choji resumes, ignoring his teammates, “for the current InoShikaCho members to have, uhm, _heirs_ at the same time.”

 

Karui looks confused and even Temari’s face shows she’s having trouble processing the information.

 

“Wait, _wait_ , what does that mean exactly?” Karui asks her fiancé.

 

“It means that Ino kicked in motion one of the most messed up mandates of the clans’ alliance.” Shikamaru growls, his face even redder than before.

 

“What?” Temari looks at him now, “That doesn’t say anything, moron!”

 

“I’m sorry, Temari, Karui-san,” this time is Ino who interrupts, because she knows neither Shikamaru or Choji have the courage to explain this to their partners right now, “but it means that since I am expecting a child, who will carry on the legacy of the Yamanaka Clan, Shikamaru and Choji need to… produce a heir too. You know…”

 

“We don’t _need_ to. We’re going to. It’s not even up to us anymore.” Shikamaru runs a hand through his hair, and now he’s looking at his wife’s body, wondering if it is already happening, “It’s not a coincidence that Ino and I almost share our birthdays after all. It’s a fucking _curse._ ”

 

-

 

 

Chaos.

 

That’s what ensued afterwards.

 

There were screams, and even though none of them were directed at her, she still found herself safely protected by Sai’s body. And she was thankful because the next second, there was a windblast that tore apart the tea table and there was also an almost animal roar followed by some lightning.

 

Ino swallowed difficultly and silently asked for forgiveness to Shikaku and Chouza because she was the reason their sons were dead. She had just single handedly destroyed the InoShikaCho legacy, even when she wasn’t the one welding a giant fan or electrifying her boyfriend.

 

She lost track of time until Sai released his hold on her, but he still had one hand on his back ready to use his tantö if needed. She gulped again.

 

Shikamaru had been thrown against the wall leaving a huge crack on it, and Chouji was lying on the floor drooling with a panda eye. None of them seemed to be conscious.

 

“Ino! _Congratulations_!”

 

_That_ was not expected. Sai had no remedy but to move out of the way when Temari came to hug his wife tightly and with a genuine smile on her face, as if she hadn’t just beat the living soul out of her husband.

 

“You’ll be a _wonderful_ mom. I’m so happy for you!”

 

The Konoha kunoichi was not sure of how to respond, so she just merely pat her friend’s back while struggling for words.

 

“Te… Temari-san?”

 

“Uhm?” Temari looks perplexed and backs out a little bit so she can look at Ino’s face, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Are… are you not _mad?”_

 

“At _you?_ Never! How could I ever be mad at you? Especially now!” Temari’s smile is true, and she takes Ino’s hands out of Sai’s grasp and squeezes them between hers, “Ino, you were my first friend in Konoha. Honestly, you’re the reason I didn’t go mad and dragged his sorry ass back to Suna like I’ve always wanted. No, I’m not mad… at you,” however, Temari did glanced at her back for a second, now that Shikamaru was finally coming back to consciousness, “but he should have told me this before. This is the kind of stuff you tell your partner when they ask about, you know, kekeii genkai, family traits or possible mutations. You just don’t leave that out and make a deal with your friends instead.”

 

Shikamaru could be heard growling as he struggled to get on his feet again, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Troublesome,” he muttered and Ino and Sai had to stop Temari from hitting him with her fan again.

 

On the other hand, Ino finally remembers Karui, who was sitting with her feet tucked under. She had somehow rescued a tea cup and was drinking peacefully – even though Ino knew she hated such beverage.

 

“Karui,” Ino starts again because Temari she could handle – but the new addition to the extended family, she wasn’t sure. And she is praying to whoever will hear her, _please, please_ don’t let her leave Chouji.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

The dark-skinned woman response left everyone speechless. Ino’s hands started to shake and even Temari’s face shows worry and doubt. Karui doesn’t seem to be angry but with her one could never know. She surely isn’t thinking about breaking up with Chouji, right? She _can’t_.

 

“I don’t care at all,” Karui finally says, crossing her arms across her chest, “but Temari was beating the crap out of Nara so I figured Cho deserved the same.”

 

This time, the silence lasts longer than before, and Ino can’t find anything to say – until laughter starts to fill up the room. She glances at her side, where her husband is a bit blushed, hand on his abdomen and the other one covering his mouth, laughing freely and without a care. She’s blinking, unsure of what is going on, but then Temari joins Sai, and it does not take long before even Karui gives in to the giggles.

 

By now, both Shikamaru and Chouji are back on their feet, looking as confused as she’s feeling. Their eyes meet at a certain point, and Ino wishes she could them something – maybe apologize again for all the trouble, for breaking their promise, for getting them beat up – but Shikamaru’s lips are slowly curving upward, and Chouji’s giving her a thumbs up, and although nobody says anything, she gets the message.

 

They are going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if yo spot any gramar mistakes, please let me know. I have some trouble with present and past tenses, because I'm used to write in past tense when I'm writing in spanish. Also, sorry if Sai might seem a little OOC, but I picture him like this in my head. How can he not be happy if he's married to Ino?


End file.
